We're Similar, Somehow
by wuffles 2.0
Summary: We follow the simple progression of the relationship between two different yet similar teenagers through the path of discovering love. SoulxMaka. Suggested adult themes.


Helloooo! Here's my attempt at being deep, haha.

Thanks, and enjoy the story!

wuffles

* * *

Back in their teenage days-eyes met, a spark fluttered. Soul was walking home after a vigorous hour of basketball with his best friend Black Star, perspiring in the slowly cooling dusk of the premature-autumn day. He flipped his phone out of his pocket to check for a message but unlocked it to a blank screen, as expected. Wes didn't typically worry about him, even without parents around. Maka was walking home also, from a satisfying day at the library, hauling a thick bag of novels and school books. With the first day of school the next day, she read up on the first couple of units of the curriculum of the classes she'd be attending. Always ahead of things, Maka found that surprises just simply didn't do the trick for her.

Soul met Maka and Maka met Soul, at the four-way intersection. Soul came from the north, Maka from the south. Simultaneously, Soul's whistling raised head lowered to watch out for cars, Maka's ground-observing, bowed head peered up at the change of road. Looking back to this day, Maka could have sworn that the faint whistling that she heard had faltered just the slightest bit, but nonetheless Soul threw the small, skinny girl on the other side of the street a fake arrogant look while whistling perhaps more loudly. Maka cocked her head to one side and observed that the male's eyes showed no arrogance, but she disregarded this slight comment immediately and instead flashed a polite smile, trying to cover up any evidence of a startled look-Maka doesn't get surprised. The girl quickly veered left towards her home and bowing her head down again, dragging her books and feeling warmth rise up to her cheeks. Soul paused before turning to his left also, unable to not watch the stranger briskly walk away. Had he imagined pinkness in the girl's cheeks? Was she sick? Nevermind, Soul's stomach growled and the boy turned left, taking steps to get closer to dinner.

Soul's first step into the classroom triggered Maka into thinking that she has gotten herself a stalker. The girl, calming down, instead theorized that an encounter like this merely is a coincidence. Maka isn't the girl to be surprised at a coincidence like this, and so, she dug through her bookbag and began immersing herself into a novel she checked out from the library the day before. Soul, after taking his seat next to Black-Star, almost stopped mid-sentence while speaking to his companion at the glimpse of the stranger girl from the intersection. Awkward. As nerdy as she seemed though, Soul couldn't lie to himself; he was drawn to the way her blond pigtails fell on her shoulders and how her face lit up while she was reading the book she was holding in her hands.

Class commenced as Professor Stein walked into (or rather, rolled into with his office chair) the classroom and silenced the students. Back to the norm, routine school day; Soul missed the free days of the summer already. But this year, as class progressed, unfolded differently, as Soul found himself often glancing in the stranger girl's direction, whose name he eventually learned is Maka. Maka's hair, as childish as it made Soul feel, never ceased to amaze him, for unknown reasons, and soon the boy became enchanted with other of her features. Thus, he was embarrassed at Black-Star's suggestion that he even seemed to be getting a response from Maka. His best friend said, "I've noticed how the bookworm looks at you, man, get it in!". Cursing him off and punching his shoulder, Soul reluctantly (but not really) approached Maka. A friendly, shy conversation:

"Hey...Maka?"

"Uh, hi, Soul. Do you need anything?"

"Well, not really". (He swallowed, she slung her backpack around her shoulders, questioning.) "I was just wondering, do you wanna, walk home together?"

(A slight hesitation) "Sure" (Another pause) "Ready to go?"

"Yup.."

Soul tried to show the warmest smile he could. Noticing Maka's tentativeness, he planned on easing into her life slowly.

This first walk would be the first of many, morphing into a routine that seemed wrong to break. These walks harbored the stepping stones of the relationship between these two teenagers-where they became girlfriend and boyfriend, argued both seriously and playfully, shared each other's first kisses, discovered love. Their bonding wasn't limited to these walks, of course. The days where Soul would randomly appear at Maka's house on the way to the basketball courts to steal a kiss were especially entertaining, and the days where Maka showed her unconventional relationship views by specifically making the move first and banning Soul from touching her without her touching him first were thoroughly enjoyable. Maka's initial observation of Soul was proven correct through the years proceeding; although it may have seemed like it, Soul's perceived arrogance does not suit his true personality. However, to Soul's amusement, Maka is hardly seen without a book, just like how he first saw her with her stack of books. The two are different, anyone can argue that, but they found their sameness in their love.

Their first kiss: the turning point in the relationship, proof of the two's similarities. The scene, starting with Maka:

"Here's the intersection, Soul."

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup!" (Maka smiles brightly up to Soul).

Just as the two turn the opposite direction, Maka has an idea and pulls at Soul's shirt. She says,

"Hey, how long have we been going out?"

"Well..let's say close to four months?"

(Maka blushes, and smiles). "That's a long time"

(Soul pokes Maka's cheek) "And I'm happy for that"

(Maka chuckles) "I told you I have to touch you first before you can touch me!"

(Soul keeps finger at her cheek) "Who says that I have to listen to you?"

(Maka laughs and holds Soul's hand) "Since when did you have that attitude?"

(After not receiving an answer, Maka looks up at Soul's face, almost expectantly)

(Soul looks into her eyes, slightly confused) "Maka?"

"You know what I kinda want?"

"I think I know what you kinda want."

"Wanna give me what I kinda want?"

"I think I wanna give you what you kinda want."

Soul placed his hands on Maka's face, Maka grabbed at Soul's shirt. Soul began to slowly bring her face to his own, Maka instinctively tugged at Soul's chest. Right as Maka was beginning to close her eyes, Soul stopped and turned to the side.

He said, "Maka, I'm nervous."

"Me too"

"But I kinda want to."

"Me too"

Maka gave a lingering kiss to Soul's cheek and smiled into his skin. Pulling back slightly, Maka looked back expectantly to Soul's (almost) laughing eyes. The kiss they shared was simple yet daring, monumental for them, feeling each other with their lips.

Countless of kisses followed after that, transforming to passionate makeout sessions full of love and emotion. It seemed that the two could not live a day, even a couple of hours without having their tongues have little encounters.

Soul and Maka continued their journey through the relationship together and continued through the first time they made love to each other. A short conversation:

"Are you sure about this, Maka?"

"I'm sure. I'm a grown, independant woman."

"But dependent on me"

"My definition of independent acknowledges only you as an exception, I thought we've been over this"

(Soul laughs) "I know, I know, just playing"

Soul places his lips onto Maka's and pushes her into the soft bed. His tongue flicks into her mouth meeting with Maka's tongue and moves from side to side, licking the insides of her mouth. He moves his hand to massage her body, receiving enticing moans from his partner, and he reaches down to spread her legs out. Heart racing, he plays with Maka, who kisses Soul furiously, on his lips to his neck and nips at his ear filling his ear drums with her cries of joy.

It's not long after that Soul and Maka realize that they have made a contract at that moment that they would be spending their lives together.

"I do"

The bride and groom kiss and the guests applaud.

Soul and Maka, in their differences, walked a path together and found their similarities.

* * *

When I was writing this, I didn't really know what direction I was taking, so I just took the most general, in which Soul and Maka just go through an adventure together. Yup. Halfway through the story I had an idea of writing a lemon, but then I realized that FF doesn't allow it..so I kinda simplified it. Lol clearly I haven't been on this site in a while. I'm trying, I'm trying.

Please favorite and review! I love to hear what you guys think.

wuffles


End file.
